Warning Love
by Raksha-DanceWaterDance
Summary: Demyx has come face to face with the past he would rather have never remembered. How will Axel react to this, only as Axel would. Will Zexion help him, does Zexy even have a heart. What about Roxas, is he really the bad guy. Heck I can't even answer that
1. Chapter 1

Warning Love  
>by Raksha<br>Rating: T for language and maybe some yum yum yaoi goodness  
>Pairings: whatever I feel like it. Mostly AxelDemyx, Luxord/Lexaeus, Saix/Xemnas, Marly/Vexen or whatever else you people tell me to write other that Axel/Roxas and Demyx/Zexion  
>View: Demyx but still tells things that he is not involved in if you know what I mean.<p>

_What was I thinking? I knew i shouldn't have come. I knew it was no good. Why did I listen to Roxas? I though he was my friend. I knew it he wanted me out of the way so he could get what he wanted. He never even cared a damn about me, all he wanted was to get close to Axel. What's he going to do know that I'm out of the way... What the use even bothering its not going to change a damn thing what i think about while I'm here. I'm never going to get out. Axel never cared enough about me to come out looking for me and I can do nothing for myself. Gosh I am just so stupid. I thought he actually cared about me but it was all one fuckin lie. _"Damn it damn it all its not worth it anymore!"_ No ones going to hear me anyways why bother yelling. _"Fine happy now Roxas you got what you want what more is there to take from me you already took my only reason for living."

"Is that right?" _Not that voice it can't be... _"Well hello you thought I left didn't you? Why would I leave my toy? Your just to much fun to leave alone. What would you do without mean I mean really no one cares about you anyways its not like anyone is going to come all the way out here just to save you I mean really you're completely worthless, just a piece of shit, wait no you're worth even less than..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't care what you say your not going to make me feel any different than i already do. I know all that." I couldn't stand it anymore. As the tears began to stream I yelled "Just get the fuck away from me I don't give a damn about anything anymore! Nothing you can do will make anything change you can show all the love in the world and you will still just be a heap of shit and you can be the most cruel thing in the world... wait never mind that's what you are to begin with. You are just a heap of shit that doesn't give a damn about anything but yourse..."

"Oh your going to regret saying that you know that right." I couldn't breath and all that he was doing was laughing in my face. "You want me to let go don't you. Well to fuckin bad you've pissed me off for the last time got that little puppy, you are my bitch and thats how its going to be till you die."

"He-e-e-e-lp" I gasped but I knew no one could here me none the least save me. Then all went black.

A/N- Please tell me what you think. should I continue this unlike the last story I started. It kinda bored me and my friend said I needed to post it but i didn't really like it. But I really do like this one so i will continue it if even one person says they like it or even if they don't but updates will be faster if I have an audience. That and summer break starts for me in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Where am I? Whys it so bright _"Mornin sleepin beauty" I know that voice. "So whats up"

"I-I-I-I wa-a-a-s kind-d-d-da hop-p-p-p-in yo-u-u-u coul-l-l-ld te-e-e-ell m-e-e tha-a-at" _Why was I stuttering I mean really I don't have a reason to I don't even know who this man is._

"Are you tellin me you don't remember me. I'm offended gosh" _Who is this guy anyways._

"I don-n't really kno-ow what you mea-an"

"It's Axel you bimbo"

"A-who"

"Axel A-x-e-l got it memorized" _Why does his man seem like I should know him?_

"Where am I?" I asked while looking around.

"At me house duh where else would I have brought you."

"Wait why in the world did you bring me here?" Now I was really getting scarred I was just waiting for this guy to do something I don't even want to think about.

"Wait you come over here all the time and you don't even know where you are and you can't seem to remember who I am whats wrong with you Dim-Dim?"

"Who's Dim-Dim?"

"Do you really not even know who you are man you must have fallen pretty hard." _Wait does that mean that I'm Dim-Dim that's such a stupid name I mean really Dim-Dim that's even worse than Axel. _I tried to stand up but I felt a hand on my chest "Ummmmm what do you think you're doing you are going to sit right there and stay there as long as you need to."

"Wait why can't I just leave?" _Now This guy was really getting on my nerves he takes me to his house calls me by weird names and now is telling me what to do I don't think so._

"Will you please let me go now I really do not want to stay in this house for I know not who..."

"Now who the fuck are you! I know Demyx and he does not talk like that and he would not question what I am doing now you are going to listen to me or I will make you listen to me." And damn he was tall. Before I could even do anything I was pushed down on my back and he had straddled (I think that's what its called where they sit on your belly) me and I could do nothing about it. "Got it memorized you are going to do what I say."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm I kinda can't breath with you like that."

"Well do you understand me or not?"

"Yes yes yes now please get off of me." I was so glad when he did. I feel like I should be remembering something important but I really could not think of it.

"Now I would really like to hear about how you feel off the top of a building I didn't know could be climbed?" _What in the world is he talkin bout I can't remember a damn thing about falling. Actually I can't remember a damn thing about anything._

"What are you talkin about all I remember is waking up here wondering what the hell is going on." I tried to get up again but again all he did was push me back down. "Will you please stop doing that."

"Nope I said that you were going to do as I say and one of the things I told you to do is sit there so you are going to sit there till I figure everything out." _Great I'm going to be like here forever. _

A/N- I know another short chapter but thats how its going to be if I am suppost to write them fast they will come in short bits that and thats all I can think of for the min and I really should have been studying for exams but I say that MelodiousFenrir007 put this on alert so I had to post something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_He's finally gone. What the hell is he thinking keeping me here. What does he want from me anyways its not like I can do anything for him. I hardly even know him. _As I got up to at least walk around I felt this extreme pain in my ass worse than I had ever felt before...

"Hello... are you all right?" _Not him again I didn't want anything to do with him. _I blinked trying to at least be able to see around me, but all I could see was his face.

"What do you even want from me?"

"I want you do be a good little boy and try to get to feeling better before you go and try to do something else stupid."

"What are you talkin bout I haven't done anythin stupid lately."

"How bout fallin off the building that got you into this mess in the first place."

"For the last fuckin time I don't have any clue what the hell you are talkin bout!" Man this dude was really pissing me off.

"Wow wow calm down."

"Whatever" And I stormed out of the house with no idea where I was even going to go.

"Hey Demyx, how might you be doing today?" Said this guy with long dark hair. _Who the hell is this guy? _And I just kept walking hoping that I wouldn't be abducted again by another crazy dude. I felt a pair of arm just grab me out of no where and not knowing what else to do I screamed. "Hold on there boy no need to scream I wasn't goin to do anything to bad to you."

"What the hell do you want from me and why wont people just leave me alone?" I screamed hoping someone might just hear me and actually be of help this time.

"What am I not aloud to say hello to my little buddy anymore." _Little buddy what the hell is he talking about that's making me sound like his hoe._

"Just get the hell off of me and let me be!"

"Now now you don't want to make me mad do you? No you don't because you don't want to see me mad because its not pretty" _When is he ever_. "And you don't want a repeat of last time do you" He whispered in my ear.

I finally was fed up of this dude kicked him so hard I swear hes not a him anymore and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't focus on anything long enough to find out where I was all I wanted to do was keep running. I can't keep this up forever and I know that and I can't just run away from everything that would be to easy. When I finally stopped and looked around I had no idea where I was so I went into the first store I saw.

"Hello welcome to 'Sitars R Us' how may I help you?"

"Ummmmmmmmmm I was just wondering where I am."

"Well you are in downtown twilight town."

"Well okay I have no idea where that is."

"It is here that's all I can help you by saying now would you like to enter our raffle to have a chance to win this fine sitar?"

"Ummmmmm sure" _Well I can use the munny I get from it if I win to actually live somewhere. _

"Just fill this out and the drawing is in 10 mins anyways to I would just sit there and wait."

I sat there and filled it out it was pretty much just my name anyways and stayed there just glad no one was forcing me to stay there or trying to rape me * beep* _What the hell oh that's my phone. _I took it out not even remembering that I had a phone and saw the name Axel. G_reat he has my number really?_ I don't know why but I wanted to know what this mad man wanted from me then I saw what it said

"Hey Dem i'm sorry if i did anythin to make u mad i just wanted to know if u were ok -got it memorized"

I don't know what possessed me to reply to him but I just had to say

"Ya i'm fine just sittin in a store nothin to worry bout -dance water dance"

"Demyx Mide" The intercom said "Please come to the front of the store you have won the prize" Really I won I guess I'm set. When I got there and say how this thing looked I knew that I could not sell it not even in my crazies dreams.

A/N- Please tell me what you think of my story if you actually like it or not because I really want to make it better if I can. Thanks to the people who put this on alert it makes me feel better but I would still like to hear from you. And I am now on summer break so I will be posting every day or two


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*beep* _Ugh really who is it this time. _I checked even though I knew I would be mad at myself for it.

"Hey Dem i really am sorry if i did anythin to make u mad please tell me what i did wrong -got it memorized"

"Its fine really dont worry -dance water dance"

"Just please tell me if theres anythin i can do to help -got it memorized"

"I dont even know who you are how can you help me -dance water dance"

"How can u not remember me im one of ur best friends weve been through so much together how do u not remember- got it memorized"

"To tell you the truth I dont remember anythin from before waking up at your house so how bout you just give me some time to try and remember things before you try to help me in any other way ok -dance water dance"

"Fine just please tell me if u need anythin at all I really want to help u -got it memorized"

I was about to text him back that I would but everything went black...

*3rd person for Demyx is out cold*

"Well hello cutie what do we have here..." Then came a deep chuckle. "What in the world can I do with you." And he through Demyx onto his shoulder and walked away from the store leaving behind Demyx's new sitar. As he walked people would look at him but do nothing and think nothing of the site. When he finally got to his house he unlocked the door and through Demyx onto the couch. He went on into the bathroom leaving Demyx alone.

*Back to 1st person *

_What was this I was laying on and why was it so soft... Don't tell me I have been kidnapped again. How many times is this goin to happen to me? I don't I have much time._ I got out my phone really hoping that Axel, whoever he really was, could help me in some way for I had no way to help my self and sent him a quick message

"Help I dont know where I am- dance water dance" _Please let him be able to do something. Please if there is a God out there let Axel find me and save me from whoever this is._

"Oh are you already awake, well your no fun I was hoping you would stay out a little longer your much more fun out."

"What the hell I thought I told you to leave me alone"

"Well you did but who said I would ever listen to such a cute little boy why would I want to leave you alone its much more fun with you around."

"You creeper"

"I've been called worse, now what should I do with you first hmmmmmmm..."

*Switch to Axel's 1st person*

*beep* _About time he texted me back. _I got out my phone figuring he would say something like ok but instead I saw

"Help I dont know where I am- dance water dance"

_What the hell does this mean is he just lost or does he really need something._

"Dem whats wrong i want to help but i need to know from what -got it memorized"

*Demyx*

*beep* "Hmmmm what have we here," he said while reaching into my pocket. _Oh damn please don't let it be Axel asking how he can help. _"Now let me see what we have here it says "Dem whats wrong I want to help, whats he want to help you with I mean really what do you need help with, but I need to know what from, you don't need help do you there's nothing wrong right? Of course not there's nothing to worry about nothing here will hurt you." _Why did he have to reply? _"Well arn't you goin to say something hmmmmmm got it memorized who could that be well I think I better take this."

"Theres no need for help im just fine -dance water dance"

"That should do don't you think?" _Please Axel know that's not me and come save me I'll do anything you ask me to if you just please help me._

A/N- thank you so much to the people who like my story and even more thanks to TheRoxasToMyAxel for your comment it made me write this chapter even though I am really tired and should be sleeping that's why it might be worse than normal, and the answer to your question is I got to privet school and we only had 2 snow days and had extended days for 3 months to get out early I got out the 13th and I feel really bad for you having school that long. I went to see the new pirates movie yesterday for my b-day and would like to say that it was awesome. That is all for now try to write more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He then just throw my phone across the room and started to inch closer to me as I tried to get farther and farther away but I ran out of room and I was stuck. _Please Axel get here as soon as you can. _"What you doin you have no reason to be scared of me I just wanted to spend so quality time with you."

"Would you please stay away from me I really don't like people in my personal bubble." I said calmly to my own surprise.

"Xigbar would you mind leaving the room for a while I would really like to talk to Demyx alone." _Damn it, it can't really be him. _Roxas said while entering the room.

"Awwwwww but I was just starting to have some fun can I please just have a few more minutes with him then he'll be all yours." Xigbar said with a puppy face that did not match with the scares that man had.

"Leave now you can have him back when I'm done with him okay." _Sense when was Roxas so bossy. _And Xigbar left the room. "Well well what do we have here? I thought I killed you, why are you back, am I having some awesome dream where I'll be able to kill you again or is there something you really need to tell me."

I wasn't going to tell him anything so I just sat there trying to to start crying because of the memories he brought back.

**Flashback**

** "Hey Dem, how are you today?"**

** "So much better now that your here." I said while leaning down to kiss the shorter blond on the forehead. I loved to see him blush it just always would make my day.**

** "Oh whatever."**

** "You know what tomorrow is." I said all chipper and happy.**

** "Ummmmmm what is it?" **

** "Our anniversary we'll have been together for 1 year tomorrow and you know what I think we should do to celebrate?" I was so happy I could hardly keep it in.**

** "Ummmm what?"**

** "Come on guess please, do you know what we need to do tomorrow." I can't believe he wouldn't even guess.**

** "Ummmmmmm go out to eat I don't know."**

** "No but we can do that. We need to set up a place for him to live." I was just so happy as I held out a little bundle of fur. "I names him Sora don't you just love him already. We need to set up his place so we can have our own bundle of joy." **

** He stared at me like I was crazy but said "Fine sense you have already got him we'll keep him but you're goin to be in charge of taking care of him, but we can spend tomorrow getting stuff for him." _That was how it was suppose to we would live happily ever after and like all other couples have our own little bundle of joy who cared if it was a cat instead of a child I was just fine with that, and he would be so much easier to raise._**

**End Flashback**

"Awww whats wrong Demyx cat got your tongue." I lost it and just started to cry that was all I could take. "Shut up you little cry baby." When I didn't he punched me in the stomach laughed and left saying "Xigbar he's all yours do as you wish."

As Xigbar walked back in to find me in a ball on the floor crying he changed what he was going to do and decided to leave and come back later to have his fun he just couldn't bring himself to do anything to someone that was as I was.

*Axel*

I kept starring at the phone like I was waiting for it to do something else or magically change what it said

"Theres no need for help im just fine -dance water dance"

That was all it said, and I knew that was not Demyx talking. _Demyx said he needed something and he had been trying to stay away from me this whole time why would he ask me to help and not need it. It was not Demyx but then who was it. _

I got up, grabbed my keys, and ran out of my house as fast as I could in search of Demyx.

A/N- Wow I got the next chapter out the next day thank you again to TheRoxasToMyAxel for your comments and you saying don't let him be raped changed my mind so be happy he wasn't :) I wasn't really goin to have him raped I can't write that kind of stuff. Anyways hope you like the chapter please click that little comment button and tell me what you think and what kind of stuff you people think I should work into the story. Try and get another chapter posted in the next day or two (I plan posting every day or 2 for the summer or till its over) I will take ideas for one-shots and try and get those out too if I can write them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Axel*

I was running as fast as I could but I had no idea where I should go. _Dem is in trouble what ways could he have gotten in trouble. Was he kidnapped, lost, hurt, or maybe even starving. _I didn't know where I thought I was going but I ended up in front of Zexion's house. I knocked on the door for what seemed like hours but was probably only a minute but I didn't know who else who could help me.

"What the hell do you want from me it is 11:30 at night what in the world could not wait until morning." He was not happy. _Why again did I want to ask Zexion for help. _

"Its Demyx he's in trouble and I can't find him and I don't even know what wrong with him I just know he needs my help." I was panting and wonder how he would even understand me.

"Well if you have no leads and you don't even know what is wrong I am sorry and can not help you at the moment I will call you in the morning and see what I can do but right now I just want to go back to bed." He said in his as always no emotion voice.

I wasn't going to take that as an answer and I didn't even know what I was doing but I was holding a good 2 feet of the ground by the front of his shirt screaming in his face. "You don't get it do you. My little Dem-Dem is in trouble and your saying you can't even help at all. You want me to wait till morning to start to try and see if you can help him. I will not stand for this you are goin to march that little ass of yours to your whatever room where you do all your work sit down and find out where he is and whose ass I need to kill for what they did to him."

"Calm down please clam down." I could actually hear a little fear in his voice as I sat him down but I was not going to let go of him till I got what I wanted. "I'll do what I can but I can't write now because I can't work if I don't know what I'm trying to prove, I need some facts before I can do anything I'm not a magic worker and your going to have to live with that."

"Well can't you like track phones and find out where they are." I couldn't even understand what I was saying but frankly I didn't care.

"I don't think you know what your talking about and anyways I would need to get a permit to do that because that is their privacy and that takes more time than it is worth. And again I have no leads and nothing to work from so unless you can give me some information I can't do anything now or in fact ever I need somewhere to work from." He was talking in that same calm voice. _How could he be calm at a time like this even without the fact he wasn't goin to do anythin just his voice was pissin me off. _"So unless you have something to tell me that can help I would ask that you leave and come back later when you do."

He was about to close the door but I was not going to let that happen I held my hand out to keep it from closing all the way. "Please I need your help all I know is that Demyx is in trouble because he told me he was and when I asked what was wrong I got back that nothing was wrong. That is not something that Dem would do so there is at least one other person involved in the reason that Demyx is in trouble please please I beg you help." I was beginning to cry by this point but I wasn't going to bother trying to look strong it wasn't worth it.

"Hmmmmm now if you said that to begin with that would have been helpful this means that we can start the case as a kidnapping and there for I can help you. I will tell the other investigators what you have told me and we will get on what we can in the morning but you have to remember that for us to do anything with a missing persons file they have to have been missing for at least 48 hours so I will also need to know when he went missing so I can get on that." _48 hours what the hell are these people thinking if someone was actually in trouble they could have been killed by then. This is total bull. _

"Okay I'll tell you the truth he went missing this afternoon about 3 or so but please f it get the investigation started early say he went missing earlier please.

A/N- I know this chapter is a little late but I've been busy I spent most of the weekend over at my boyfriends and I've been watching my little brother a lot so I haven't had a whole lot of time but I figuered it had been long enough without posting that I should take this time to write it out. That and it's late because I couldn't think of what to make happen that's my the chapter sucks because I just wrote down whatever popped in my head.

P.S. TheRoxasToMyAxel Demyx is not dead I could not do that to him he was just knocked out cold and yes if I did know you, you would be one of my best friends because you have been so supportive but please tell me when you see things I could improve on.

Sorry the A/N was so long

Laterz


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You know that I can not do that right. I take pride in what I do, I can not lie to them just because you want me to." Zexion calmly stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you Zexion!" I screamed while throwing him against the wall, "this is Demyx we're talkin bout. He needs us NOW why won't you at least try to help him out." by that time I was on my knees just begging him. I can't believe I've sank this far to be begging Zexion for help for the love of God I hated this guy.

"Okay I'll call them if you just shut up." he said while rolling his shoulders trying to get his feeling back.

"Finally now go on to the phone what are you waitin for call them already or is this something that would be better for you to go to in person."

"You really don't know anything do you. It is the middle of the night what do you expect them to do right now. I'm going to go to sleep now and we can go down and talk to them in the morning." how in the world could he be so calm at a time like this.

"You really don't get it Zexion do you. We don't know what has happened to him he needs us NOW!" Why was he not gettin it doesn't he care about anyone other than himself.

"I am sorry Axel but it is midnight and so we will have to wait until the morning then we can try and help, but it will has to wait till then. I will leave first thing in the morning until then will you please go away. If you want you can come with me in the morning but I will not wait for you and I will be telling them the truth, but if you come you can tell them what you want but I will not be lying. Now goodnight if you are coming be here by 7 am and no later" he stated while waiting for me to leave.

As I left I knew that I would not be able to sleep so might as well find out all I can to help Demyx.

*Demyx*

_Where is he. He should not be takin this long. He should know that it wasn't me who sent that. That is unless he really doesn't care bout me. Then why would he have been trying to help me. Was he really trying to help me. What if everyone is like Roxas. What if no one really cares about me. I knew it, I knew I was worthless what was I ever thinking who in there right mind would. Everyone is just like him self absorbed little over grown bitches. I can't believe I ever trusted him. I just can't..._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open. _Oh no please please not be him_. As I looked up I heard not Roxas's voice but one that I did not know. He was about as tall as him and for the most part looked the same as him other than the hair. This boy had brown hair not the blonde I was expecting and now that I was over the shock and fear that it was Roxas I noticed this boy didn't have the same look as Roxas. His eyes did not show the same kind of hate that Roxas's did. In fact they did not show any hate at all, but more of a sorrow.

"Well hello there Demyx." He said and I could tell a difference in his voice I couldn't quite tell exactly how but he also sounded nicer than Roxas. "Well I hope your hungry because I got you some food." He said while pushing a plate over to me.

I still did not know what to think of him though. He looked to much like Roxas for me to trust that easily. They probably are related because they had the exact same blue eyes that you could just swim in for hours. He noticed that I was not goin to move so he just sat down across for me and stared at me until I asked him "What do you want from me?"

"Well what I want is for you too eat. You've been her for almost 12 hours and you still haven't eaten anything. In fact most of the time you've been here you haven't even been awake. I want to know that you are okay so will you please just eat up already you have got to be hungry by now." You could tell in his eye's that he meant what he was saying because no one could say that the way he did and actually want to harm you, but I still could not bring myself to actually believe him so I just sat there waiting. "Come on will you please eat already."

"Why should I."

"Ummmmm because you need to, it's kinda one of those things that people need to live."

"Well why should I want to live then, what if I just want to be left alone to die." I was about to start crying again but I wont let him see how weak I am expectially without knowing what he might do.

"Well I am pretty sure that there are people that care about you and want whats best for you, and I'm sure that there is that someone that cares so much about you." His eye's had that longing look that was kinda creepin me out and he noticed that. "Oh I'm not implying that that someone is me I was just thinking for myself." I don't know why but he seemed like one of those people that couldn't hurt a fly even if they tried so I decided what the hell I'm goin to die so might as well eat. I picked up the food not recognizing it but it looked like some kinda Spanish food and it wasn't that good but it was food. While I was eating the boy just sat across from me and then started to talk.

"Well I guess I should at least tell you who I am. Well I'm Sora and if you haven't been able to tell by now I'm Roxas's twin. I'm sorry for what he is doing to you and I would help you if I can but you know how he is. How he only cares about himself and if he doesn't get his way all hell will break lose. Well I kinda have to listen to him right now or he'll kill my girlfriend. He's ruthless and wont stop at anything to get what he wants. I would hate to watch you suffer so that's why I brought the food. I decided that you had gone through enough it is the least I can do for you. He doesn't know that I fed you or that I'm even here in the first place so I will have to cut this little visit short." He got up and grabbed the plate that I had already placed back onto the ground and I could tell he meant what he said and as he was leaving he throw me my phone and said "Don't let him know you have it, that's all I can do for now and I probably can't sneak you more food until tomorrow night. I really hope it gets better for you and that he wont hurt you." He then shut the door and I was all alone again but now I knew that there was at least one person that cared about me.

*Axel*

I was in front of his door once again waiting for him to answer it.

"Well hello Axel nice to see you again" He said while opening the door. "I was just about to leave anyways so will we be taking my car or yours?"

"Well seein that I have no idea where this place is we'll take yours." And I fallowed him to his car and sat through to most nerve raking car ride ever. I could not stand it be in his car any longer and the second we got there I was out and walking as fast as I could, but then I realized that I should probably wait for Zexion seeing as I didn't know where to start anyways.

When we got in and started talking to missing persons dude or whatever his title was I noticed just how stupid these people can be.

"So what is the name of the missing person?"

"Demyx Vann (Norwegian for water)"

"When was the last time said person was seen?"

"His name is Demyx not said person."

"Just answer my questions please we are trying to help you."

"Well fine he left my house at around 2 yesterday afternoon and sent me a text around 11 or so saying he needed my help." I had to keep myself from crying. I wasn't raised to be a cry baby so why should I act like one.

"Well then I am sorry but the rules state that they must be missing for the time span of at least 48 hours and it has only been about 17. When it has been 48 you may call us if he is still gone and we will start our search then."

"What the hell is wrong with you he needs help and your just goin to sit on your lazy fat ass like nothing is happening! I mean really he needs us he might be dead already how dare you not give a damn! Fine just sit there and fuck yourself for all I care! I'm goin to go help him so good day to you, you son of a bitch!" I screamed as I stormed out to help my poor Dem Dem.

*Demyx*

I just sat there and stared at my phone until I could feel the sunlight on my back. This brought me back out of shock and I then noticed I'm holding my phone why have I not done anything with it. I then dialed Axel as fast as I could and waited while it played those annoying beeps. "What do you want from me." He answered after about 3 rings. Well I guess he didn't want to talk to me.

"Ummm Axel."

"DEMYX YOUR ALIVE!"

"Yes but I don't know how long or even what he wants from me please I beg you help me." I was so relieved to know that he still cared or at least acted like it.

"Who, what, where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know where I am but I know that Roxas kidnapped me, but I don't know what he wants from me." I then noticed that the other side of the line was completely quite. "Hello, Axel" Nothing. I slowly brought my phone down to look at it and noticed it was off. It was dead and I don't know how much Axel had heard. What if he didn't hear about Roxas. Oh damn I'm dead meat now. I put my phone in my pocket kinda hopin that a magical fairy might just pity me enough to turn it back on for me. _Great I've sunk so low I'm wishin on fairies. _

The door opened and in walked my worst nightmare.

A/N- Yesh I end this chapter right here. Again thank you to TheRoxasToMyAxel for being my only reviewer which makes me really sad because I know other people have put this story on alert. Well anywho some people would be mean and say next update comes when *blank* number of people review but I'm not going to be that mean to TheRox. Thank you for the idea of them not helpin Axel I was planning on it but having someone else say it made me make sure to go so. Sense I was mean with the last update I made sure that this one was more than twice what they normally are. Hope you know that I was having mini panic attacks the whole time writing this because I am terrified of fireworks and other things that make load random noises (don't feel bad though I wanted to write this). Hope you like it and such please still tell me stuff I might should do but if not that is fine I will think of something sense I'm back in the writing mind. But if you tell me characters you would like to see or see more of just tell me and I'll try to think of something. I'm going to stop ranting now (wow thats long). Please hit that little button right there ya right there


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So Demyx, how do you like the room?" He asked calmly, but I just sat there and noticed I really haven't even looked around yet. The walls were white and the room wasn't very big maybe only 8 feet by 8. Even though the ceiling was high there was no reason there was just a simple light bulb in the middle. There was only one small window about half way up one of the walls and when he looked closer I realized that there was no light shining through it, but he could have sworn he saw Sora's outline. Like Sora was his own guardian angel. Then when he noticed what he was thinking he decided that he must be going crazy in fact almost as crazy as Roxas. "Well are you going to reply to me or not?"

"Not" I answered like a little smart ass.

"Well whatever I don't really care what you think of the place." _No really I thought you cared so much about my feelings. _"So Demyx do you know why your here?"

_Why I'm here, probably because your a jerk face. _"I don't know why am I here Roxas?"

"Its quite simple really it's not because I hate you in fact I have nothing against you at all." _Well ain't that a load of sheep shit. _"You see it's not your fault your here right now." He was speaking in such a dull voice I was already finding it hard to even listen to him.

"Then why the fuck am I here!" I shouted before realizing that I really shouldn't be shouting at the person that could kill me in point 2 seconds but why should I care anyways.

"You shall not speak to me like that. I hold you pathetic life in my hands and would mind one bit on just squishing it. It's not like anyone will notice you gone anyways. Your just a pathetic little mouse that people would rather have nothing to do with in the first place."

"I don't get it Roxas you say so yourself that you have nothing against me so then why in the world am I here ok just tell me that. I don't care that you think I'm worthless and in fact don't care about anything right now other that wanting to know why you are out to get me in the first place."

Roxas just started to shake his head while clicking his tongue in the way people always do when they were disappointed. "Well I guess you really don't get it then." _No shit Sherlock Holmes. _"Well if you really want to know its because you took Axel."

"Ahhhh what?"

"You heard me you took Axel away from me and so I needed to get my revenge. I couldn't have him therefore he can't have you." _What was this guy smokin?"_

"What do you mean I took Axel dude I just meet him a few days ago." _Wow this guy really was crazy._

"You must have really hit your head then. I can't believe you don't remember Axel from before that well anyways I guess I'm gonna have to start from the beginning. Well I have always loved Axel but you never knew that. The three of us were all best friends but I could just tell that Axel was never going to love me when you were there. The way he looked at you reminded me of the look in my eyes towards him. Every time he would see you, even when he was hanging out with me, he would run over to you and do whatever you wanted to do."

"Near the end of this I was just happy when I got to be with him even when you were there to but you know what that was stupid. I wanted Axel all to myself. I hated sharing him, expectually with you." And Roxas made sure to spit the word 'you' out just to show how much he wanted him gone. _Ummmm dude something wrong here you said you had nothing against me now your sayin you hated me. _I looked around the room again and again I thought I could see Sora watching through the window, but when I went to look closer Roxas said "Hello are you listening to me?" and when I looked back to the window Sora wasn't there so I left it as a trick of the light and the fact that I wished there was someone watching over me and that they would actually care about me. So I went back to lookin around the room as Roxas went on telling his story.

"Anywho now where was I oh I remember I was tired of having you around. No tired of having you around doesn't even cover it. In fact Demyx just the thought of you made me sick, none the less when I actually had to be in a room with you I had to keep myself from hurling. The only thing that kept me there was Axel. I wasn't going to leave you there alone with him. I still remember the day that I came up with the genius plan to get Axel all for myself

**Flashback (Roxas)**

** As I walked into the room I saw them. The sight made me sick, but there was nothing I could do about it. As I reached where they were I could here what they were saying.**

** "Ya I know he's just so stupid why would anyone care what he has to say." _I could not believe that Axel had said that._**

**"I know I mean really he should know that none of us like him in the first place yet he's still there." _And Demyx was backing him up on it, like the pet he was always agreeing to what his master said._**

**"Ummmm hey Axel hey Demyx." I said trying to to let my feeling be heard in my voice, "How are you two doing today.**

** "Oh were great, how bout you Roxas?" I couldn't stand hearing him act like he cared about me when I heard him just a minute ago talking about how stupid I am.**

** "Oh I'm fine," I said while sitting down and handing out the sea salt ice cream seeing as it was my turn to get it. I still couldn't see how Axel ate so much ice cream and still have that perfect figure, but hey I'm not going to complain about that. "So whats up guys we got any plans for today or are we just going to be kickin back and relaxing."**

** "Well we were thinkin bout goin the the beach and relaxin there because Demyx is always goin on bout how awesome the beach is and I've never been there so we might as well go there." _Of course that's what were doing we're goin somewhere because the Demyx wants to, in fact Axel hates water. _**

****"And at that moment Demyx is when I kn..." I could hear the terrible noise that came from Roxas's head as the biggest book I could find in the room hit him square in his face. I then stood and watched as Roxas fell to the floor blood flowing from the large cut that I had inflicted. I then realized just what I had done. I did the same thing as he did to me. I hurt him when he had no way to protect himself.

Just then I heard the creak the door made as it slowly opened. I looked up to see Sora standing there as he looked at what I had done to his brother. _He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, h__e's going to kill me. _Was all I could think. "Well are you going to come or are you gonna wait for him to get up and shove that book up your ass for hitting him." At that moment I realized that he really did care about me and so I followed him out from my room and down the hallway. As we walked as fast as we could to make as little noise as possible I noticed that there were other rooms. Some of these rooms were open and inside from what I could see they looked livable they had beds and dressers and even colored walls.

"Hey Sora why are there so many rooms here?"

"Well that is simple the reason is because this is a hotel kinda. Anyone who needs a place to stay for a couple of nights and can't afford it comes here where my parents set them up with a room and some food. However your room was actually a closet on the side that no one ever uses in the first place so my parents didn't even know you were here." He told me while fumbling through a set of keys. We arrived to a big door and while I waited for Sora to find the right key I finally felt like not everything in this life was bad. Sora unlocked it and as he opened it I saw that I was free.

I hugged Sora for all he had done for me and whispered to him "I really hope to see you again and thank you for everything if I could ever repay you I would." And I ran out into freedom without a care in the world that was until I tripped over a small rock about 10 feet off the stairs. I got back up and just started laughing as I went back to running but this time just a tad bit more aware of where I was going.

A/N- First I would like to thank all the people who reviewed so thank you TheRoxasToMyAxel, crying saga, and the most thanks to nickie083100. Nickie's been helpin me with this chapter a lot and really encouraged me. So well that's enough. Oh and please review they make me happy. Oh and last chapter really surprised me because after I posted it before I even went to sleep I had 3 reviews... fine Nickie I'll stop talking and let you read this


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

*Axel*

"My God I can't believe that those stupid ass's arn't even willing to try to help him." After I left the station I ran until I realized that I had no freakin clue where Demyx could even be. "Great what freakin help I am" I slowed down to a walk. I kept goin trying to think of somewhere he could have gone, but I wasn't known for my brains and therefore could think of nothing. As I walked I tried to think of anybody that could have had anything against him. _There's Xiggy, but he was one that would trick him in to following him then let him go when Demyx asked to leave. Who else was there, Demyx never did anything to anyone so he never gained any real enemies. Is there anyone that didn't like Demyx. _"Ugh why did he have to be such a likable person. Ugh that leaves me with no where to even start my look. Oh great he's probably out there somewhere being... UMPF! Hey kid watch where the hell your goin I'm busy!" I screamed as I looked down to see that little kiddy face start to tear up.

"Fine!" He turned around to run off but then I realized who it was.

"DEMYX!" I screamed and grabbed onto his wrist to keep him from running away. "Don't go I've been lookin all over for you. You can't leave right after I find you." but he wasn't listening anymore and I lost grip on his wrist and he ran away.

*Demyx*

"Hey kid watch where the hell your goin I'm busy!" I heard that voice yell. I knew that voice. As I looked up trying to keep from crying I saw his face. It was Axel, I thought he cared about me and know he's mad that I'm still alive. I knew it was to good to be true that he would care about me.

"Fine!" I yelled back, and as I turned to run away he grabbed onto my wrist and started yelling again. I was sick of people yelling at me so I ran as hard as I could and finally got away from him. As I ran I knew I was heading for somewhere but I didn't quite know where. As I got to the front of a house and knocked I finally noticed just how tired I was. When the door opened I saw someone who looked very familiar. She had short red hair and blue eyes. She was short but still stood tall. When she saw me she hugged me right away as tight as she could. "Ummmmmm would you please let go of me."

"But I've missed you so much!" _My goodness who is this._

"Then could you tell me who you are." She let go of me but took my hand and led me inside. She sat on the couch while motioning me to sit too.

"Do you not remember me at all?" She asked.

"Sorry to tell you but I don't remember much in the first place." I said while looking around. The place was small but still had the homie feel to it. There were lots of trees painted on the walls of the living room, and most of the trees had weird star fruit on them. There was water painted at the bottom near the floor and the carpet was blue to match it. There was a small T.V. in the room and a chair beside the couch.

"Well, well okay then were going out to eat on me and I'm Kairi your sister." _My sister well whatever she's offering to feed me. _She said while standing up and offering me her hand again.

"Okay I'll go with you but could I sleep first I am like really tired."

"Oh sure I'll probably be in the back room just get me when you wake up." She left me on the couch and I was out before I even heard her open her room.

**Dream (Demyx)**

** As I was walking around I kept being bumped into by all the people around me. When they would look at me I could see that they were all wearing these really weird masks on so I couldn't tell who any of them were. As I looked around me everything was cloudy. I then spotted someone. They had long spiky red hair and the most beautiful green eyes with little black marks under them. He was taller than most of the other people around him and just had a glow to him. As I stared at him he was looking right back at me, but when one of the other dancers would walk in front of him he would disappear. **

** As I tried to follow him all the others would be trying to get my attention and showing me the crazies things while the mystery man went off and danced with all of the other people. Then I saw him again. How did he keep doing that, he was there then he wasn't or he wasn't then he was. As I walked towards him someone swept me into a dance with them. He was shortish with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had this evil feeling around him and I knew that I had to get away from him. **

** When I finally did I ended up in the arms of Mr. Red. As we danced it was as if the people around us. As I looked into his eyes I felt something wrong though then knew that I had to leave. I didn't know how but I got the idea that I should hit the wall and when I did the whole place shattered around me and I thought that I was going to die. **

As I woke up I noticed I was on a couch. Trying to remember what was going on I remembered Kairi and her promise of food. My tummy started growling so I got up and went to the back room and knocked. She came out with a smile on her face. "So I'm guessin your ready to eat."

"Ya kinda," I replied and he led me out of the house and down the street to a small little restaurant. A man brought us to our seats and she orders us some food.

"So Demyx, where you been I tried calling your house a few days ago and you never answered."

"Well I don't really know. All I remember is waking up a few days ago in Axel's house with a major headache and running out of there to a store. I won something but I don't remember and then I was out. I woke up in a small room and there was this guy there Roxas I think that wanted something from me but I can't remember what. Then I got out and ended up at your place."

"Well seems like you been through a lot lately and probably just need to relax for a while and try to remember all this stuff." Our food got there and it was so good. I didn't know what it was but it looked like some kinda pasta stew thing. I looked up from my plate and saw a brown haired guy looking around like he was trying to find someone. My first thought was to hide and that he was going to hurt me but then I realized it was Sora. I waved at him when he was me and he started to walk over. "Ummm Demyx what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry saw some guy I know and here he is." I stood up to let him sit in my the wall and sat back down. "Hey Sora what you doin here?"

"Oh I have been lookin around for the last few hours trying to see if I could find you and see how your doin, but seems like your doin pretty good by the looks of it."

"Oh Kairi, this is Sora he helped me out of that place, Sora this is my sister Kairi."

"Oh ummmm hi Kairi." He said starting to blush a little.

"Well hello Sora." And she had that same look on her face too. After a while they were totally in there own little world so I decided to let them be and left. When I got outside I saw this guy with black and gray hair. He was tall and had on an eye patch. I could already tell he wasn't good so I started off the other way. I didn't want him to notice me so I didn't run but then I wish I did.

"Well hello cutie how ya been." He said while catching me on the shoulder. "Well you know that Roxas is missin you and wants you to come back and try to work things out. So you goin to come or you gonna make me make you come." Just then I saw this little blue dude run up and hit him in the back of the head with a huge-ass book. I looked at him and dang was he short.

"I'm guessing that you would be Demyx." He said in a monotone voice.

"Ummmm ya" I didn't know what to think about him but he helped me out so he couldn't be to bad.

"Well I think you should come with me to the station then and tell them what all has happened so we can fix this mess." He said then turned around not even making sure I was following him and he led me to the station.

A/N- ugh this chapter sounded better in my head, but oh well what can you do things are what they are. So anyways thank you nickie083100 for messaging me that it was awesome. I'm kinda sad no one else said anything but I'm guessing that was because of my mess up with the chapters. I'm goin to shut up and post this before my computer dies. That and I was watching the labyrinth last night and that's where the dream came from.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Axel*

As I watched Demyx run away I didn't know what to think. Last time he did this he want off and got himself in huge trouble that had me worried sick about him. I wanted to follow him but I knew that I would scare him off even more. Demyx was like a little kid, he needed his freedom from you so when he messed up he would know that when he came back there wouldn't be an 'I told you so' waiting for him. I wanted to keep him with me but I just knew I had to let him go and wait for him to want to come back or he never would.

I took out my phone and looked through my contacts till I got to 'Zexy' and pushed call. It rang twice and I heard him answer. "Hello this is Zexion how can I help you."

"Well I just called to let you know that I just ran into Demyx so he's not lost anymore, but he just ran off again so could you keep an eye out for him and make sure hes okay if you see him." Again I was asking for his help what has gotten into me lately.

"Sure I guess I'll make sure he's okay if I see him, but I'm not going out of my way to find him got that." Again he spoke in that damn monotone voice but he always meant what he said.

"Thank you Zexy." As I was hanging up I heard him shout that his name wasn't Zexy but he always did that. As I walked on I noticed I was walking the way that Demyx had ran off to and that I couldn't leave him alone even if I tried.

*Roxas*

As I woke up I had this major headache. I put my hands on my head and also felt a big lump. Looking around I saw the white walls and noticed that I wasn't in my room, and that Demyx wasn't in the room ether. "Damn it where'd he go. Xigbar!" I shouted while standing up and looking around for a clock to see how long I might have been out.

"What do you want Roxas I was kinda busy." He complained as he leaned on the door frame.

"Do you know where Demyx might have gone?"

"Uhhhh if I did he would be here." _God he was so annoying._

"Well he's not here so will you please go out and find him for me."

"Ugh fine but you owe me." He said as he left.

_Hmmmmm where did Demyx go. He couldn't have got out without any help. Who helped him escape, and which people even knew he was here in the first place. Who would want to anger me also. Well anyways Demyx is going to have to pay when he get back for this._

*Xigbar*

"Xigbar!" I heard that damn brat yell.

"What do you want Roxas I was kinda busy." I said while leaning against the door frame. _Why does this brat keep annoying me can't ever do anything himself. _

"Do you know where Demyx might have gone?" He asked. _Wow that's one stupid question he knows Thursday nights is my time with Luxy._

"Well he's not here so will you please go out and find him for me." The little brat asked me as if I had a choose.

"Ugh fine but you owe me." I said while walking out "Bitch" I muttered under my breath. As I walked out I actually saw him right away. _Well this shouldn't be to __hard to catch that mulleted brat._

*Demyx*

As we arrived at the station it was way bigger than I had expected. I followed Zexion into one of the rooms where a man was sitting. He asked me questions like how long was I there? How did I know Roxas? Why he might dislike me? Where Roxas is now? Who else might have been there? I answered what I could but most of it I was clueless to.

"Well anyways thank you for your time. We will get onto this as soon as we can. Please stay safe and don't go anywhere alone." He told me after the questioning was over and as we left.

"Hey do you know where your staying tonight?" Zexy's asked and sounded as if him just might care.

"Well not really I was thinking I might crash at my sisters why?"

"Because I want to know if you will be okay, not for me but because Axel's been worried sick about you and if you needed to he would let you crash there." _So Axel did care about me._

"Well in that case I guess I could go see Axel." I said while just following Zexion guessing that's where he was leading me. When we finally got there and I knocked on the door I felt all these butterflies in my stomach for no reason. As he opened the door I couldn't stop myself from jumping in his arms and not wanting to ever let go. I felt his arms go around my waist and pull me tight. I felt a tear running down mt cheek and just stood there and cried into his shoulder. I don't know how long we stood there but eventually we stepped apart and I already missed the heat from him body so I stepped closer to him as he closed the door.

"Well hey Demyx." He said in a voice that just made me melt. I could even feel my legs start to wobble so I throw my arms around his neck. "Well okay what happened to you Demyx?"

"I don't want to even think about it right now." I cried burying my face into his neck so he just stood there and held onto me. When I finally stopped crying I was sitting on his lap on the couch. I didn't bother asking how we got there but just sat there snuggled up to him.

A/N- Oh my goodness what happened to my slight writing skills. I'm sorry that they are lost and you have to deal with this shit (also my mom has been having me watch my little 3 year old brother a lot of the time lately and I hate it and I've been on meds that had bed side affects on me and I've lost 10 lbs and were goin to the docs tomorrow about changing it). I'm always happy for my reviewers so that's you theRoxasToMyAxel and my favorite (sorry TRTMA) nickie083100 for all the help with plot and support and the freaking 120 something message we got goin about this story. I will be on a trip next week and can't bring my laptop so will try to post by Saturday and my roommate said she is bringing her netbook and let me post sometime during the week if we have wifi. And I will shut up now. Please review and tell me what you think even if its a you suck why do you even write.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Roxas*

Where in the world is he? When could he have gone? I asked myself as I walked around. The streets were empty so it wasn t that I was just missing him. Who is helping him there is no way that he just got away from me. "Damn it I can't believe I've lost him, I need him or it's never going to work." I kept walking looking for any sign of where he might have gone... Then I saw it, but all I could catch was him walking into a building. I can't follow him that would be to obvious so what's there to do. I sat on the bench across the street from him and took out my phone and dialed Xigbar. "What the hell do you want now, can't you read the time!" He shouted after it rang twice. "Well I need you to retrieve Demyx for me I found him, but don't feel like waiting for him to get out. He's at 243 Fire Lane ad don't know how long he'll be here but I need to get back before my parents start wondering where I am." I told him knowing that he'll do what I say.  
>"Fine I'll be there in like 20, but you owe me like crazy for taking me away from my Luxy again." And he hung up. I sat there staring at the door until Xigbar got there. "Happy twerp" He said sitting down and so I got up and walked back towards home hoping my mom wouldn't get to mad at me for being out this late.<p>

*Xigbar*

I fucking hate that twerp he knows that this is my off night. Why the hell do I have to sit here and look at a door. This is so fucking stupid. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Luxy. "Hey Xiggy." He half sang in that voice I just loved to hear. "Sorry bout tonight Roxas is just being a little fucker and I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

A/N- I am so sorry about the short chapter but I'm at camp right now so it's hard to type on my iPod and my friends letting me post with her laptop but I can't type on it I'll post better Friday night when I get home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

*Xigbar*

My God this is so boring. Why am I the one stuck sitting out here. Why couldn't it be Sora or Xaldin or something. He knows this is my day off so why the hell am I the one here instead of someone who doesn't have the day off. Anyways I'm here and there's nothing to do about it so I guess I'm stuck. I wonder what Demyx is doing anyways, and why Roxas is even mad at him.

As I sat there the hours past and nothing was happening. One of the street lights kept flickering, every 43 seconds it would go off and on so fast that if you weren't looking for it you would never have seen it. I wondered if anyone else had noticed that, but I'm pretty sure that no one else had because no one else would have been as bored as I am. I started thinking about my Luxy.

He was so nice to me. Sure he gambled away half of his money, but hey I drank the other half. We've know each other so long it's so hard the think of a time before him. He had always been there for me. He helped me find excuses not to help Vexen and his experiments. I shivered at even the thought of half the things he had done to people in his lab. Then I remembered how he helped me through all my break-ups too. I remembered that he was even there when I had messed up with Demyx.

Demyx was such a sweet boy that couldn't ever hurt anyone. I remembered when we were good friends. How we would annoy Xaldin in the kitchen, we would always mess him up as he was putting the last touches on a cake or something. He would have spent hours on something then have to restart it. He would get so mad at us and actually chase us around the castle with a rolling-pin. It was such a funny sight seeing that huge muscular dude chasing us and not being able to actually catch us. The looks we would get and the high-fives we received. Then I messed up. I had always thought of him as a kid brother until one day when we went swimming in Atlantica.

When I saw him without a shirt on I realized just how hot he was. At that moment I forgot everything that made him my buddy and not just some random person. At that point I messed up at held him tight to me even though he was struggling and kissed him hard. When I had pulled away I saw his look. I shouldn't have done it so I ran away. That was when we started to stay away from each other. That's when he started to spend more time with Axel and Roxas.

He was friends with Roxas so why would Roxas want to hurt him. They were friends like best friends I know it they were inseparable them and Axel. Then they started goin out him and Roxas. They were together for over a year and seemed to be goin great. So what happened I mean really they never fought and never seemed mad at each other... But then again I remember Roxas liking Axel... That was until him and Demyx started goin out.

My God that's it. He was using Demyx that whole time, but it never got to him so he must have decided that it wasn't worth it and he never did like Demyx so he wanted to just get him out of the picture all together. Oh My God how could have been so blind my little buddy's been a target of some mad man because of a stupid grudge that Demyx never even did anythin to deserve. Well I guess I might as well stay to tell him they need to get out now. Maybe now he will forgive me and we can start all over.

*Demyx*

I woke up to see Axel looking down at me. I just stared into his eyes and really didn't care why I was there in the first place. I didn't know what to do or how long I had been asleep. I was about to ask him what was going on, but I then felt his lips on mine. That were soft and warm and told me that everything would be okay. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to himself. It was slow and sweet more like to comfort me than anything. As he pulled away I could see the love in his eyes.

A/N- I wonder if this will work. I'm posting from my iPod so you people better think I'm awesome. Hope you people like it please tell me what you think and remember this is iPod work because my step dad took my laptop because I've been being rude and such because I love to voice my opinions. Anywho later. Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Axel*

As I stared down into those shiny innocent blue eyes. At that moment I didn't care what was going to happen tomorrow or even in 2 minutes. I leaned down and kissed him. The second I felt his arms move I was ready for him to kill me. As the wrapped around my neck I couldn't bring myself to let him go, but he didn't hurt me. Instead he held me tight and I kissed him in a way I could show him how I felt. Our body's fit together perfect and it was the perfect kiss. (A/N- I can't write romance action so just imagine it.)

As I pulled away I looked back into those eyes. I didn't know what to say so I just didn't say anything at all. I was wondering what time it was but couldn't get myself to look away even for a second. When his eyes finally closed I looked over to see the time it was 1:30 am and I felt his head on my chest and his hair tickled the bottom of my chin and I tried not to move or laugh.

*Demyx*

**There was music filling the air and bodies filled the dance floor. I was lost in a crowd unable to even remember how I got there or why I was even there. I couldn't remember if I was meeting someone here or trying to meet someone new. The song that had been on was finished and as the new one came on the DJ said into the mic "Well I know many of you came with a special someone, but how bout we mix it up. This dance is called the Snow-Ball and the rules are simple go out there and dance with someone you have never met before, and every time I stop the music go dance with someone else. Everyone got that, good now lets have some fun."**

** I just stood there not quite sure what to do and not really wanting to ask anyone to dance. When the song started I knew right away what it was "This Kiss" by Faith Hill. Now I am a rock kinda guy, but I just loved country love songs. **

I don't want another heartbreak  
>I don't need another turn to cry, no<br>I don't want to learn the hard way  
>Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye<br>But you got me like a rocket  
>Shooting straight across the sky<p>

**A blond headed boy walked up and asked me to dance. Because it was the Snow-Ball I agreed, and we danced in a slow waltz style and then I noticed it was Roxas. I didn't know what to do and just kept dancing till the music stopped and I couldn't get away from him fast enough.**

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centripetal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<br>It's that pivotal moment  
>It's, ah, impossible<br>This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
>This kiss, this kiss<p>

** When the music started again I made sure to be in the corner where no one would find me and I could be alone. The music came to a stop again and I was about to cry I wished so much for love, but I knew it would never come.**

Cinderella said to Snow White  
>"How does love get so off course, oh<br>All I wanted was a white knight  
>With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse<br>Ride me off into the sunset  
>Baby I'm forever yours"<p>

** I watched as all the happy people spun around and around and were lost in that world they called love. By this point in the ball after you had to dance with one or two random people they always found there lover and stuck to them like glue. They didn't want to risk someone stealing them right up from under them. All of them were gone to the world unable to see those who were alone and hurting.**

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centripetal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<br>It's that pivotal moment  
>It's, ah unthinkable<br>This kiss, this kiss, unsinkable  
>This kiss, this kiss<p>

** I sat down and and buried my head in my knees unable to watch any longer just wishing that I had never come here in the first place.**

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
>On the rooftop under the sky, oh<br>You can kiss me with the windows open  
>While the rain comes pouring inside, oh<br>Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
>Let's let everything slide<br>You got me floating, you got me flying

** I felt someone poking the back of my head and was wishing that everyone would just leave me alone. He kept poking me and poking me and poking me until I finally looked up. He held out his hand for me and the look in his eyes was almost a pleading. I agreed after I looked at him a while and got hold of his hand and stood.**

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centripetal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<br>It's that pivotal moment  
>It's, ah subliminal<br>This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
>This kiss, this kiss<br>It's the way you love me baby  
>It's the way you love me, darlin', yeah<p>

** He put his hands at my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we danced. We stared into each others eyes and that was enough for us. We dances our little circle and held onto each other and when the music stopped to change partners I wouldn't let go of him.**

It's the way you love me  
>It's a feeling like this<br>It's centripetal motion  
>It's perpetual bliss<br>It's that pivotal moment  
>It's, ah subliminal<br>This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
>This kiss, this kiss<br>It's the way you love me baby  
>It's the way you love me darlin', yeah<p>

** As the song got to its end I didn't want to let him go for anything. I looked up again into his eyes pleading he wouldn't leave. He stared deep into my eyes and I was caught again in those green jewels. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned in to press his lips on mine. It was only for a moment then he looked at me again and said "Demyx" wait I never told him my name "Hello Demyx are you in there."**

I opened my eyes to see Axel looking down at me. "Hey sleepin beauty finally decided to wake up and let me see those pretty eyes of yours." I blushed at that and noticed I was still sitting on his lap and got up as fast as I could.

"Well I should probably go home about now." I said looking down kinda hoping he would tell me to stay.

*Xigbar*

I woke up on a street bench and was confused on how I got there. I looked around and noticed I was still in front of Axel's house. I sat up and tried to get the feeling back into my legs. As I stood up and walked across the street I felt completely stupid. I knocked on his door and waited till the door opened and I saw Demyx on the other side rubbing his eyes as if he had just woke up. He looked up and when he saw me he immediately went to hide behind Axel who had just got to the door.

"I'm not here to hurt you I promise." I said as I held me hand out to shake on it. When they didn't do anything I let my arm fall and decided just to talk. "Well okay I can see why you wouldn't believe me so I'll just tell you. Roxas sent me here last night when he got bored of waiting for Demyx to leave and told me to bring Demyx back to him when he does finally leave. I was out there sitting for a long time thinking and have realized Roxas really is crazy."

"No really he's crazy now what's your point in telling us this." Axel butted in.

"My point is I'm letting you know. I want you two to go somewhere else that Roxas wont know. Go to a friends and don't let me know who so there is no way Roxas can get it out of me. Then get out of town when you can and I'll tell him that Demyx ran when I tried to catch him. That he had more energy than me and I lost him. I couldn't tell which way he was going and I'll take the punishment just get him safe. While I was thinking I remembered how he never hurt anyone and that he doesn't deserve this. And Demyx will you please forgive me for what I've done?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and as cute as he could said, "Of course I will" as if I knew he would.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote down my number and handed it to Axel. "When you get where your goin give me a call I would love to meet up again sometime." I said as I left to go back to Roxas.

A/N- Walla I am not dead. I am back and am so sorry for not writing more on this story sooner. I had been busy this week because I had to read a 252 page book (My Antonia) and write a 4 page essay on my favorite character in 2 days counting one day I spent most of it at my boyfriends then work, but I can't make excuses for not updating sooner because it has been longer than two days. I still got over two weeks till school gets back. I'm goin to visit my great grandma tomorrow and Saturday and should be back that evening and I'll try to write you some more. I am sorry but as you can tell this story is coming to a close soon :'( but with school coming back soon I can't commit to writing it and will probably write a sequel next summer or something. Later and please review they make me super happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Demyx*

We stood there and watched as Xigbar walked away trying to think of what to do or what we should even think about him or anything now. I looked up at Axel to see if he had any idea, but by the look on his face he didn't even understand what just happened. We stood there for a good half hour before we finally went back inside. Axel took out his phone and called someone so I went over to the couch to crash for a little longer and was out before I knew it.

*Axel*

"Ugh why does he have to be so darn cute when he's sleeping?" I asked myself looking down at Demyx who had found a way to be hog the whole 8 foot couch. I sat down on the ground beside him and just petted his head waiting for him to wake up. As I starred at him I wondered how I ever lived without him. He was just a little angel that didn't know what to do. I tried to think up how my life was going to change with Demyx being part of it, but I really didn't care I just knew it would be for the better.

The longer I starred at him the more I thought about just how perfect he seemed. His hair, face, eyes, body, just everything even his voice that you could barely hear when he was sleep talking. I started to wonder what he was dreaming about because he looked just so peaceful just laying there. Knowing Demyx and that he would come up with the craziest things I just gave up even trying and fell asleep.

*3 hours later*

My nose was starting to get really itchy, but I didn't want to move and stop the dream I was having so I ignored it the best I could. Then after about maybe one minute I was shocked as I hit the ground hard. As I opened my eyes I saw Demyx's bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Well ello luv how was your nap?" He said all chipper then followed by his beautiful smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just held him close glad that he was just there with me.

A/N- sorry with school and all this craziness I have been lost in everything. I am in fact still alive just buried to my eyes between school, homework, work, and exercising with my mother I don't even know how I had time to write this much. I am having major writers blog on this story so I know it sucks. I'll only have one or two more chapters on this story but will try to keep up with the occasional one-shot if you have ideas for any tell me.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I am really sorry to say that this story is over for the time being there is a little time skip that I might as well fill ya'll in about now. Okay so after Demyx gets up him and Axel go over to stay with Zexion and Roxas is tried for kidnapping and all of that stuff and is put in jail with a sentence of 7 years. Axel and Demyx find themselves a house at the edge of town and live there happily for the next couple of years until the point in which I will start back off of which is 4 years after Roxas is put in jail and this will make more sense later.

The sequel will be called "All we have is Love" but I have no idea when that will come out. Sorry about this not being an actual chapter, but I have had to much between work, school, exercising, and just being a person to write.

Ya'll really do have my utmost apology for having ya'll think it was a chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey I forgot to post this earlier but for those of you who do not know yet the new story All You Need Is Love is up now. Not sure how often I will be updating of course seeing as we all have crazy lives and to many things to do. Hope Ya'll will check it out and tell me what you think and if you like my new add in characters like Lea.


End file.
